This invention relates to a pocket label for a shipping package and method of making the same, and more particularly, a label which has at least one removable part for pasting to a delivery record to confirm delivery of the package.
Pocket labels are well-known and have been provided in the form of an envelope having a front ply secured along three sides to a rear ply, the rear ply having pressure sensitive adhesive on its exterior face. This exterior or rear face was covered temporarily by a release liner. When the release liner was removed, this rear ply could be pasted to a shipping package and document inserted into the envelope pocket. Exemplary of such a construction is U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,960.
According to the invention, a uniquely contoured and constructed removable unit is provided which carries identifying indicia and which has a portion or portions readily separable from the front ply, taking along with it a die cut part from the rear ply equipped with pressure sensitive adhesive to enable the die cut part or parts to be adhered to a delivery document. Die-cut labels are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,914,483 and 4,379,573.
Other objects and advantages of the invention may be seen in the details of the ensuing specification.